


living for your every move

by thegoodyouth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and i’m so proud of them, i love them so! much!, my kids deserve to always be happy and in love k :(, tw for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodyouth/pseuds/thegoodyouth
Summary: Magnus is worried he’s the only one falling in love; Alec proves him wrong.





	living for your every move

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a tiny baby fic for Batool’s birthday- happy birthday, jaan, I love you <3
> 
> I tried writing more, and making this longer, but I honestly felt like keeping it short would add even more to the # aesthetic. Also, side note, but I am terrible at writing fluff.
> 
> This takes place some time at the beginning of their relationship, so really, wherever you want to fix it.
> 
> Title is from My, My, My! by Troye Sivan.

It had been a few days since he had seen Alec, and Magnus was worried. Not the kind of worried where he would leave twenty missed calls on the other man’s phone, but it was definitely the kind of worried that left him pacing his apartment in circles. The two of them had established a routine - Alec spent the night, more often than not - and yet there was still something eating at him.

This virtual absence definitely didn’t help, either.

A knock on the door distracted him from his musings, and Magnus came to a halt. He turned towards the entrance to his apartment, and told himself to relax. Taking a deep breath, he pulled a smile onto his face and approached the wide double doors, before gracefully throwing them open.

“Alec!” He greeted, when he’d taken a good look at who it was. The smile became permanent and real. “I was just about to call you,” he added, not alluding to the fact that he had, in fact, left exactly five missed calls since the last time they’d spoken. Still, better than twenty. “Where have you been?” He asked, nonchalantly, feigning disinterest in the topic.

“Magnus,” said Alec in reply, as he took in the man standing before him. There was a small smile playing on his lips, and he wasted no time in pulling Magnus in and delivering a swift kiss. It had been a few days, after all.

“Ah,” replied Magnus, looking dazed for a second. They hadn’t even left the front porch, yet. “I guess I did miss you,” he said, teasingly. Any uncertainty he had been feeling suddenly disappeared. It had taken some time, but he had slowly started trusting himself around Alec to be enough.

Humming to himself, Magnus moved into the apartment, ushering Alec in after him. “Date night,” he said, smiling. “Guess we’ll finally get to spend some time together.” Not that they hadn’t been spending time together, but every time Magnus was with Alec, it just made him crave his presence even more. If he didn’t know himself, he’d be worried he was getting kind of attached.

Hopefully, not so soon.

“I, uh,” Alec, began, nervously. It was at this point that Magnus realised he was hiding something behind his back. “I got you something, Magnus,” he finished, almost timidly. “It’s not much, but…” He cleared his throat, before unveiling his gift. It looked like an innocent music box, but it looked older than it ought to. “Izzy helped me pick it out,” he added, trying to be helpful. “It plays music according to your mood.” He lifted the cover, and almost instantly, smooth, slow music started pouring out of it. Alec visibly coloured, and quickly rambled on. “I’m sure you know how it works better than I do,” he said, knowing he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding his embarrassment. He momentarily wondered why Magnus was even putting up with him.

“Alec,” said Magnus, softly, taking the present from his hand. “You really didn’t have to,” he smiled, and placed the box carefully on a side table. It continued to play music, and Magnus swayed slightly with it. “I had all these things planned, and you’ve already managed to beat me,” he added, with a smile, letting Alec know he was joking.

“Come, Alexander, dance with me,” he said, as he grabbed one of Alec’s hands. Alec, to his credit, simply grinned and followed Magnus around the room, as he led them in a waltz.

It was possibly the most fun he’d had in years, and Magnus knew he would soon fall in love. He only hoped Alec would be there to catch him, this time.


End file.
